


丸倉_補充點鈣質

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 就是輛丸倉車。產乳。小心閱讀。





	丸倉_補充點鈣質

大倉是在一陣濕黏的不適感中蘇醒的，睡意尚未清醒之前，朦朧間手指移動到自己的胸上，觸摸到睡衣上濕了一大塊。

睡意立刻消失的無影無蹤，大倉睜大雙眼低頭看著自己的胸前。

自從中學發育以來，每隔一段時間胸部就會脹痛，雖然平時只要別過度刺激是不會影響太多日常，但偶爾也會需要自己擠出來才不會刺痛。

"...又來了...。" 大倉揉揉自己的頭髮。

起身脫掉被乳白色分泌物弄濕的上衣，骨骼纖細的手覆上脹痛處，試探性的輕觸頂端。

"...痛！" 指尖帶來的痛感讓大倉蹙起眉頭。

翻出乳貼覆蓋在自己胸前兩點，隨意套上寬大的潮牌上衣，梳洗完便前往工作現場了。

…

  
  


拍攝結束後，成員們一起移動到休息室，大家都在進行換裝，只有大倉一人還未換回自己的私服。

成員們陸陸續續的離去，留下丸山跟大倉兩人獨處。

"欸、たっちょん、快點換衣服一起回去啦。"

"等一下啦，我回個訊息。" 大倉飛速的移動手指打著訊息。

丸山突然那根筋不對，跟個小學生似的舉動，伸手搶走大倉的手機，一把藏在身後，就怕大倉搶了回去。

"你不快點換就不還你。" 

大倉撇撇嘴。"...那你先出去。"

"為什麼？"

"......不為什麼，反正你快點出去。"

丸山被勾起好奇心了。

"え、是不是たっちょん、胖了不好意思讓我看？沒關係我真的不介意的！" 大倉翻了白眼給他，你不介意我介意阿。

"快點快點，我幫你換。" 拉著大倉站起身，並伸手開始掀起上衣。

"不需要啦！真的不需要！" 大倉死命的抓住丸山的手，可惜不及丸山的力氣，上衣被整個掀開，露出雪白色的胸膛，還貼著胸貼。

"這是...？" 丸山拋出疑問。

大倉還在驚慌於被成員看到自己這樣的胸部。

丸山帶著疑問的同時，指尖滑過大倉的肉粒。

"あっ！......マル、你不要亂摸。" 胡亂抓住丸山的手指想阻止他繼續前進。

寬大厚實的掌心就貼著自己的脹痛處，柔嫩的胸肉被一手掌握。

"！別摸...ひっ！..." 被碰觸到的部位滲出乳水，延著乳貼溢了出來。

"たっちょん、你的胸部..." 丸山的手不安份的搓揉起大倉的胸。

而乳貼因為滲水失去黏性被丸山取了下來，乳白色的汁液沿著胸膛垂落。

"ん、あ！...真的.....別碰了..." 乳頭被迫擠出液體的感覺噁心透了又無法制止分泌。

"...這樣不難受嗎？..." 

"ふ、...習慣了...以前中學發育時就發現了...又沒有治療的方法。不要被碰到就好...。所以你快點放手阿..." 

"可是...不擠出來..." 丸山雙手從腋下往胸前擠，乳頭滴滴搭搭的掉落白液。

"あああ！、...うん....！" 分泌出乳汁的感覺異常奇妙，全身的熱度彷彿聚集在雙乳上。

全身力氣都被抽走，無力制止丸山的捉弄，攤軟在沙發椅上。

"...たっちょん、我...可不可以吸吸看？" 

"開什麼玩笑...當然不可以、あ！...マル！" 乳尖沾上丸山舌頭的觸感，異樣的感覺從頂端開始蔓延。

"ああ、ん！..." 大倉抓住丸山額前的頭髮，想讓對方離開但卻徒勞無功。

舔拭的水聲在胸前響起，令大倉羞紅了雙頰。沒被愛撫到的另一邊肉粒，丸山也用手指搓揉起來，帶著白色的奶香汁滴落在大倉自己的腹部上。

"...たっちょん、...我硬了...你也是吧。" 耳邊響起丸山低沉嗓音。

"......才沒有！" 大倉股間膨脹的程度說明了事實。

丸山有些強硬地拉起大倉，自己坐回大倉的座位，拍拍自己大腿要大倉自己乘上來。

"過來。"

"不要...你又想幹嘛了。" 大倉把自己衣服整理好，並搖頭拒絕丸山的邀請。

"不要也行，我明天就告訴成員們這件事情，大家一定對你很有興趣的。" 丸山歪著頭勾起一邊笑容的說。

平時親切溫柔的丸山在此時消失的徹底。

"......”

“再說一次，過來坐在我腿上。記得脫掉褲子阿，連內褲一起。" 丸山又再次下達命令。

動作僵硬的把自己下體的衣褲扯下，抖著雙腿跨到丸山的大腿上。

"不要告訴大家...求你了..." 自己的身體是這種奇怪的模樣，要是讓其他人知道了會怎麼想。大倉哭喪著臉乞求丸山。

"只要你聽話。" 丸山抓著大倉的後腰拉近自己的方向。

"あ！" 丸山拿出一條護手霜，大量的擠在指尖，順著大倉的臀縫處滑到穴口。

"...まで、う…うん…" 不是用來做這種事情的部位，被強硬的吞進丸山的手指。

幸虧丸山擠了很多護手霜，大倉並沒有感受到疼痛，從輕淺窺探到深入指關節，丸山進出的毫不猶豫。

"好怪…マルちゃん…ふ…ん、" 大倉開始喘息，淺淺輕輕的像小貓一樣撓著丸山的聽覺。

很快地從一根進階到三根手指，丸山厚實的指腹時不時擦過大倉的敏感處。

"や…あ！…別碰那邊...う、うん..." 大倉抽高了語調喘著，驚訝於自己發出的聲音，紅著臉用手遮住自己的嘴。

"阿阿...たっちょん、你看你把衣服都弄髒了。" 後穴快感過於強烈，大倉分泌了多少乳汁都毫無自知，讓衣服上面沾滿了自己的液體。

"......" 大倉紅著臉讓丸山脫掉被自己分泌物浸濕的上衣。

"たっちょん、我這邊好難受，幫我解開好嗎?" 丸山湊到大倉耳邊說道，還抓著大倉的小手貼著自己的硬處。

大倉抖著雙手戰戰兢兢的解開皮帶與褲鏈，拉下褲頭露出丸山粗大的柱狀體，紫紅色的硬物散發著燙手的氣息。

"ね、たっちょん、想進去...可以吧?" 丸山撫摸著大倉的下顎這麼說道，強勢又帶著一絲溫柔。

對於眼前這個散發黑氣的丸山，大倉覺得根本不是平時認識的丸山。而且也不敢拒絕對方，只能楞楞的點頭。

丸山的慾望抵在穴口，大倉撐著的腿實在抖得厲害。無視對方的懼怕，抓著大倉的腰橫蠻的擠入肉穴。

才剛吞進一點前端，大倉便搖著頭想要拒絕。

"マル、...うう、ん...進不...去的..." 肉莖的粗度比起手指差太多了。

大倉的眼框溢滿了淚水，巴掌大的臉蛋上充滿了害怕。

"...たっちょん、ごめん..." 丸山湊上去親了大倉的嘴角，將唇上略鹹的淚液舔乾，大倉驚訝時開啟的唇瓣被接著侵入，交換著唾液般的深入口腔。

丸山不願停滯不前，況且他也實在是脹痛到難受。

抓著大倉軟嫩的腰窩向上一頂入，"う！うっ、う！..." 肉莖被大倉的後穴完整吞噬，卻無法發出聲音阻止。

雙腿整個無法施力，丸山又強勢的擺動著，劇烈的快感在體內亂竄。

"あ、ん...マル、、ん..." 在大倉快要喘不過氣的時候，丸山終於放過親吻。

"は、は...ん、はっ、..." 大倉用手掩住自己的嘴，看起來不願發出聲音。

凌亂的前髮被汗水浸濕了點，白皙的膚色透著豔紅。

體內律動持續著，肉莖開拓著大倉的內壁，在丸山戳刺到深處時，大倉的乳尖開始滴落液體，滴滴答答的沾濕丸山的衣物。

"たっちょん、...你這樣也弄髒我的衣服了。" 

"...マル、ん、...うっ！" 丸山又咬了上去，異常敏感的乳尖受不起這樣的折磨，持續分泌奶香味的汁液，而丸山理所當然的吞嚥下肚。

"マル、...很髒...不要喝...あっ、ん、..." 對於自己分泌的奶水沒想到丸山就這樣喝了下去。

隨著晃動持續，肉莖將大倉的穴內操著無法合攏。淫糜的肉體拍打聲在休息室內迴響。

在這種可能隨時有人進來的地方做這種事，而且自己還沒有穿任何衣服，像個挨操的肉便器一樣騎在丸山身上。完全超出大倉的常識範圍。

"は、...あっ、...う、" 羞恥的感覺持續增加，只祈求丸山儘快結束這場性事。

"マル、...マルちゃん、快點...求你了..." 大倉催促著丸山，撒嬌般的語尾的確對丸山很有效果。

"うっ、...ん、...あ、" 丸山持續的增加擺動，惹的大倉後穴流出大量淫液。

"要出來了！たっちょん、..." 

"う！ううん、..." 一陣抽插後，丸山射在穴內深處，大倉甚至可以感覺的到肉莖的顫動。

隨著丸山射出熱液，大倉的下體也釋放出精液，濺在兩人腹部。

原本就處於敏感期的雙乳更是噴出乳汁，頂端紅腫的模樣十分淫糜。

"たっちょん、以後要是不舒服就來找我，我會幫你的。" 丸山親了親大倉的額頭。

  
  


(了?)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
